Série de oneshots: Pure Love
by Biand-chan
Summary: Uma coletânea de one-shots de shippers de Naruto.  As kunoichis tem mais pretendentes do que se pode imaginar. Qual casal é o seu preferido?  Decida e o veja em Pure Love!
1. Cry

.

–Você é única.

–O quê?

–Você pode até ser uma porquinha, mas é a **minha **porquinha. Minha porquinha com cheiro de flor. - Ele sorriu, fazendo a loira corar.

–Como assim, Shika? Do que está falando? **Sua**?

–Ino, você sorriu pra mim. Você foi minha primeira amiga e é minha companheira o tempo todo, sempre me enchendo com de sua voz irritante quando eu queria ver as nuvens, mas me irritando de um jeito bom.

–Você... gosta de mim?

–Eu...

–SHIKAMARU! Vem aqui, agora! - A voz da mãe do garoto foi ouvida pelos dois, que estavam no quintal. Ele beijou a testa dela.

–A gente se vê mais tarde.

–S-Shikamaru!

Ele já tinha se ido. Os lábios quentes dele deixaram um formigamento em sua testa, fazendo-a sorrir bobamente, porém confusa. O que sentia pelo companheiro de time? Sempre o admirara. Estava interessada na sua beleza diferente. Isso depois de esquecer Sasuke. Mas as poucos foi deixando de lado, o Nara era seu amigo. Pelo visto não era assim que ele pensava. Não queria ser só um amigo. O que faria?

_ / /_

Temari foi visitar Tsunade, como mensageira de Gaara. Havia se disponibilizado, estava entediada. Ao longe viu o jovem moreno dono de seus pensamentos. O pegaria desprevenido, deixando mais pistas (estas nunca percebidas) de que gostava dele.

–Yo, Shika-Nemuru*!

–Yo, Temari-san! O que faz aqui?

–Assuntos com a Godaime. E você? Passeando? - Sorriu.

–Pensando.

–De novo, Nemuru?

–Hoje é diferente. Quase me declarei... Mas minha mãe interrompeu.

–Se declarou? - Perguntou, de olhos arregalados e marejados. - Shika... Olhe pra mim! - Gritou, fazendo-o encará-la. Quando o fez, ela se jogou nos braços dele e beijou-o. Um selinho seco. Ele não retribuía, não importava o quanto a língua pequena e insistente dela forçasse contra sua boca. Ele não a amava desse jeito. Circundou suas costas com os braços, se preparando para se separar e ser gentil. Mas nesse instante Ino ia para a floricultura, deparando-se com a cena.

–S-Shikamaru!

O grito agudo soou, ecoando nos ouvidos do moreno. Se separou da loira, ofegante. Ela não podia ter visto isso, ia ter atitudes impensadas. O que estava pensando, talvez ela nem gostasse dele! As lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da loira de olhos azuis fez uma dor lancinante perpassar por seu corpo. Ela lhe olhou raivosa.

_–__Sua, han?_– Sussurrou. E saiu correndo em disparada.

–Temari! Por que fez isso?

–NÃO ENTENDE? Eu gosto de você! Há muito tempo! Mas você não percebe!

–Temari, eu amo você! Mas como uma irmã! Você é importante para mim, mas não desse jeito. Eu amo a Ino.

–INO? O que aquela loira patricinha...?

–CHEGA! - Ele gritou. - Pare de agredi-la verbalmente! Eu a amo, pare com isso! Me desculpe. Mas eu preciso ir atrás dela.

–Shikamaru...

Ele correu. Correu e correu, não podia perdê-la por nada. Seguiu desesperado. Não podia perdê-la! Encontrou-a no Monte Hokage, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

–INO! - Ele gritou para ela, que estava do outro lado, na cabeça da Godaime. - Venha aqui!

–Está com medo, _veado_?

–Não Javali! Estou com medo que, entorpecida pelas lágrimas, você caia!

–_Glup_... - Olhou para o lado, vermelha. - O que lhe importa? Volte para os braços da Temari-san!

–Eu não a amo! Caramba, sua cabeça dura, ela é como uma irmã para mim!

–Uma irmã que te beija na boca?

–Finalmente entendi que ela me ama. Mas meu coração pertence a você!

A loira começou a rir. Shikamaru lhe olhou surpreso. Do que aquela loira maluca estaria rindo? Ino gargalhou, rolando na cabeça de cimento. O Nara correu até a Yamanaka e a segurou, mas apesar da adrenalina Ino continuava rindo.

–Tá lega, espertinha, qual é a graça?

–V-você... Tão... Dramá... tico. - Ela repôs o ar. Apesar disso... Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dele. A cena se repetia em sua mente. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. O moreno, percebendo isso, encostou suas testas.

–Por que acha que eu mentiria? Eu te amo... EU-TE-AMO. O que mais preciso dizer?

–Nada.

–Hã? Como?

–Só me beije e diga isso de novo. - Olhou para baixo timidamente. Onde estava a forte Yamanaka? O garoto deu um sorriso de canto. Aproximou os lábios. - Shika? - Ele parou onde estava, murmurando.

–Hun?

–Vai mesmo fazer isso?

–... - A resposta foi um sorriso maroto. E se aproximou, tomando-lhe delicadamente os macios lábios com gosto de morango, provavelmente de algum batom. Entreabriram os lábios somente o suficiente para a língua dele passar pelas duas bocas e dançar com a curta língua dela. O beijo doce e voraz não parava, ainda mantinham ar em seus pulmões. Aos poucos, o beijo se tornou lento e se separaram, ofegantes, recuperando o ar perdido. - Eu te amo. - Ino corou.

–E-eu também.

–Tem certeza? Por que gaguejou?

–É-é que eu... - Escondeu o rosto com as mãos no peitoral dele, provocando um movimento de sobe e desce: Uma gostosa risada.

–Eu não acredito! Kami realmente existe! Milagres acontecem: Yamanaka Ino tímida!

–Pare com isso, seu idiota!

–Ai! Sua agressiva. - Segurou os pulsos dela, beijando-lhe a testa. - Eu gosto de você mesmo assim. - Largou a testa, somente para voltar aos lábios.

Era um puro amor. Era amor, na forma mais pura. Sim. Aquilo era...

**Pure love**

_*Nemuru significa sono_

_Gente, o que acharam?_

_Gostaram *-*?_

_Comentem, ok? O próximo será GaaIno!_

_Beijos!_


	2. Books

.net/fs70/i/2011/009/6/6/gaaino_sketch_by_

–Yamanaka!

–O quê?

–Pare de conversar! - Kurenai falou alto. A líder de torcida ignorou, voltando a fofocar com Sakura, que nem mais prestava atenção na conversa. - Haruno! - A rosada lançou um olhar interessado para a professora. - Pode trocar de lugar, por favor?

–Sim, Kurenai-sensei. _Aprenda a ficar quieta, Ino_.

–_M-mas..._

_–_Yamanaka, segunda-feira eu vou lhe aplicar uma prova! É bom que saiba a matéria, não quero ser obrigada a lhe reprovar.

–O quê? - Ela se levantou, abaixando ao ver que todos a olhavam. Exceto Gaara. Este fazia anotações.

–Gaara, me responda a questão 15, por favor.

A professora de História suspirou. A loira acabava com a sua paciência.

_ x _

_Triiiiiiim!_

–Sakura Haruno, como pôde me deixar na mão?

–Deixando. Ino, você sabe que está pendendo nessa matéria, estude bem.

–Você não vai me ajudar? - Ela arregalou os olhos. Sakura lhe encarou, séria.

–Ino, eu sou a capitã das cheerleaders. Você, que é a vice, pode faltar pelos estudos, eu não. Não posso chegar para Temari, Tayuya, Karin e Kin e dizer: Vou ajudar a Ino a estudar. Já sei! Por que não pede para a Hinata?

–Hina! - A morena se aproximou.

–Yo, Ino-chan! Yo Sakura-chan!

–Yo. Eu vou indo para a mesa, meninas.

–Até mais, Saky! - Ino acenou para ela e para as outras cheerleaders. - Hina, você pode me ensinar para a prova de HIstória?

–D-desculpe, Ino! Eu vou estar cuidando da Hanabi e depois vou fazer a patinação no gelo! Não posso deixar a minha irmã sozinha nem faltar ao curso.

–Tudo bem.

–Eu tenho que ir, desculpe não poder ajudar. - Sorriu tristemente e foi para a mesa, onde Tenten, Shino e Kiba a esperavam. - Ino!

–Sim?

–Que tal pedir ajuda para o Gaara-san?

–Aquele nerd exibido? - Torceu o nariz. - Nem pensar, eu vou pagar um professor particular! Mas valeu pela ajuda, Hina!

Saiu desolada. Não tinha o que fazer... Andou até o parquinho da escola. Fazia tempo que não ia até lá. Sentou no balanço e fez força. Logo já estava com a conhecida sensação de voar. Sorriu, desde que fizera doze anos não brincava ali. Hoje, com dezesseis, era um caso perdido em brinquedos. Ou aparentava ser, porque sentada ali, se sentia a dona do mundo.

–"Será que ainda sei abrir os braços e não cair?" - Balançou, sem segurar. Mas se desequilibrou e foi lançada para frente. - "Ainda bem que não tem ninguém... aquiiii!" Ahhhhhhhhh! - Caiu. Mas não sentiu a dor de cair no chão. Realmente estava em cima de algo duro. Mas também macio. Algo num compasso descontrolado de sobe e desce, respirava. - Nyu... - Levantou-se, mas a perna esquerda fraquejou. - Ai... - Olhou para a pessoa sobre quem havia caído. Uma curta mas despenteada cabeleira ruiva e livros no chão. - Sabaku no?

–Anh... Ai! Você é pesada, Yamanaka!

–O QUÊ? Olha aqui, você que é um fracote!

–Um fracote que não vai reprovar. - Ele sorriu presunçoso. E a face ardeu. - Você me bateu? Perdeu a noção do perigo?

-Faça-me o favor, você não tem força nem para segurar seus livros. Ah...!

Ele a prensou contra a parede de pedra, apertando seus pulsos. Ela gemeu.

–Escuta aqui! Eu não me importo que você seja rica, cheerleader, loira ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só quero que pare de me encher!

–U-uma condição.

–O quê? - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

–Eu paro de te encher se você me ajudar a estudar para segunda.

–Não vou tolerar preguiça. E estudaremos na minha casa.

–Nem pensar! Não posso ir a casa de garotos!

–E o que seu pai vai pensar ao me ver lá? - Perguntou levemente rubro.

–Não se importe, Inoi... Meu pai não se importa comigo. Me empresta seus livros?

–Por quê?

–Eu quero ver algumas coisas. "Não vou parecer burra demais, tenho que mostrar que_sei _as coisas!" - Ele deu o livro de história para ela.

–É um livro só, espertinha.

E saiu. Ela começou a praguejar, até perceber que o sinal havia tocado.

–Eu não coomiiii! - Choramingou.

_ x _

–Vamos?

–Hun...

–Sebastian! - O chofer chegou.

–Um chofer?

–Eu tenho grana, garoto. - Deu de ombros. Chegaram a mansão Yamanaka. - E então, não vai entrar? Anda, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

–Não enche, eu estou ajudando, não sendo escravo temporário!

–Desculpe. - Subiu a escada. Entrou em uma porta azul. - Aqui é o meu quarto!

–E-e p-por que me t-trouxe para o seu quarto?

–Para estudarmos! Por que está gaguejando Gaara? Eu só... TARADO! - Gritou quando entendeu, a porta já fechada. - S-seu ero-baka!

–Hey, eu não me interesso por loiras burras.

–A SUA IRMÃ É LOIRA!

–Mas não é burra. Pelo menos não tanto quanto você. E eu não pegaria a minha irmã.

–Um nerd não pega ninguém. - Ela revirou os olhos. Ele tirou os óculos e a camisa. - O-o que está fazendo?

–Está calor. E eu realmente preciso tirar essa armação. Está machucando.

–_Uau..._

–Eu disse a você que não era fracote. - Sorriu de canto. - Vem, eu vou te ensinar. - Pegou o óculos de novo.

–Verdes...

–O quê?

–Os seus olhos... São lindos.

–V-vamos estudar!

_ x _

–Ino, eu não quero!

–Menininhas ruivas de olhos verdes fazem sucesso entre os garotos.

–Mais do que loiras de olhos azuis? - Eles sorriram.

–Tanto quanto. Vamos, você vai fazer sucesso entre as garotas.

–Você me acha bonito, é suficiente.

–Não Gaara, você me fez entender a matéria. A prova é só amanhã e eu tenho que te recompensar. - Ela o puxou para uma loja. - Lentes de contato transparentes. Qual o seu grau? - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que abriu um sorriso e sussurrou no ouvido do vendedor. - Nossa, nem é tanto.

–É sim.

–Aqui está. Enxerga bem?

–Incomoda um pouco, mas enxergo. - Ela sorriu. - Como estou?

–Lindo! Q-quer dizer, muito bem.

Ele riu e pagou. Foram andando e ela comprou algumas roupas mais "descoladas" para ele. Bem, ela escolheu e ele pagou.

–Sorvete!

–Vem, eu pago.

–Mas você pagou tudo!

–Eu sou o homem, o homem que paga. - Sorriu brevemente e comeram.

_ x _

Na escola todas olhavam para o ruivo. Estava realmente lindo. As garotas derretiam, os fãs-clubes de Neji e Sasuke deram espaço para o novo fã-clube: O de Gaara. Os garotos falavam com ele, outros tinham inveja. Mas ele só queria saber como ela havia se saído. No recreio, foi para o parquinho. Ino estava se balançando.

–Gaara! - Correu até ele e o abraçou, sem reparar que ele estava vermelho. - Eu consegui, acertei quase tudo!

–Ela já corrigiu?

–Não, mas eu sabia. Só errei uma, o resto eu sabia tudo! E a que eu errei foi básica, valia só um décimo!

–Que bom! - Rodou-a. Ela deu um beijo no seu rosto, deixando-o rubro. Comeram em silêncio.

As aulas passaram e na saída o fã-clube já o esperava, as meninas corriam desesperadas por um beijo. Mas ele estava acompanhado. A vice-capitã das cheerleaders as encarava assassinamente, mas as jovens a ignoravam. Uma delas tentou abraçá-lo, mas a mão da loira a impediu.

–Desculpe desapontar, mas ele já está comprometido, fofinha.

–Estou? - Ele arqueou a sobranchelha, de forma que ignoraram Ino e correram para os braços dele. Mas os únicos lábios que tocaram os do ruivo foram os da Yamanaka.

–Ele é **meu**! Fiquem na de vocês!

O silêncio se fez presente. Desde quando Gaara gostava de loiras fúteis? Desde quando ela se interessava por nerds? E ele se perguntava: Ela _também _gosta de mim? O fã-clube saiu emburrado, deixando os dois a sós.

–Hey, qual foi a dessa história? Foi só para afastá-las? Valeu.

–Eu adoraria que fosse, não escolhi gostar de você.

–Nem eu.

–O quê? - Engasgou.

–Quer ser minha namorada?

–Epa, não é assim que se faz. Se ajoelhe e...

–Deixe de ver filmes assim, loira!

–Tá bom, ruivo. Eu aceito. - Sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta.

–Então tá... _Namorada_.

E os lábios se encontraram. Levemente. Um grude estava entre seus lábios.

–"Gloss... Bem, mais uma desculpa para não parar o beijo por aí". - Gaara pensou e entreabriu os lábios, pressionando sem força a língua na boca fechada de Ino, que logo cedeu. A dança era lenta, não queriam estragar o momento. Porque o ero-ruivo sabia esperar. Puxou a nuca dela e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior da loira, separando-se para recuperar o ar. - Eu... Te amo.

–Eu... também. - Sorriu, já não mais ofegante.

Aquela demonstração pequena de amor, os ciúmes, a trasformação... Tudo o que eles passaram eram etapas. Etapas para enfim chegar ao...

_Pure love_

_**N/A: **__Yo!_  
><em>O que acharam?<em>  
><em>Ficou maior, neah *-*?<em>  
><em>Eu adorei ^^.<em>  
><em>Bem, comentem, ok?<em>  
><em>O próximo será SaiIno.<em>  
><em>Depois SasuIno e acabará a parte da Ino!<em>


End file.
